


The Sexnote

by Xemtlenc



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Licking, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Threesome, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: Do you know the expression "Power is the supreme aphrodisiac"? This is literally what Freddie Benson has experienced in recent years from High School through this notebook. But having power ends up frustrating its owner, so the former technical producer of iCarly will find new ways to use his notebook with the girls in Los Angeles.





	The Sexnote

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I write about these three series (as they are related to each other), so I'll start with one of my favorite topics: Corruption.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, be indulgent!

**01 - Prologue: The notebook**

**Venice, Los Angeles**  
**In a newly occupied apartment**  
**February 14, 2014**

"Finally finished" the handsome young man exclaims to no one in particular when the last cardboard was placed in the living room by one of the movers.

The new tenant nodded to the three men who were carrying his belongings to his new location before presenting them the door, one of the three porters gave him a number of tickets and the young man took them unsurprisingly by giving them a quick wave before slamming the door to their noses without turning around.

At age 20, Freddie Benson finally came to take his _independence_  in a new city for a new life. He could easily have done it earlier but he had no particular reason to do it until now, not to mention that he was not done with Seattle yet, which still had a lot to offer him. Now that he could not find anything interesting to do there, he wanted to see what the City of Angels could offer and he was not disappointed until now, so many pretty girls.

He had acquired this apartment through his scholarship at UCLA, Freddie had managed to pull the strings to have a modest but intimate apartment, at the expense of the princess of the University of Los Angeles.

Contrary to what people might think about him, whether he was Sam Puckett's _victim_ , Carly Shay's _puppet_  or even _good mom's boy_  of his mother Marissa Benson, he was the only to hold the threads between his fingers. But he must admit that he has a definite advantage over everyone.

In his new collectible satchel, Freddie opens and takes the purple notebook that changed his life all these years after his separation from Carly ...

* * *

 

 **Benson Apartment**  
**January 18, 2010**

He had just received his new package.

Freddie had ordered a new Pear Company laptop, but what was his surprise when instead of a new hi-tech computer, he received an old purple notebook. He told the delivery man that he was mistaken, but the old svelte man assured him that the order was good. Freddie had insisted it was a mistake, the old gentleman just fled like a rabbit not asking for his rest. People are really particular about Seattle, the proof being all those people that Freddie met thanks to iCarly.

Apparently, the package was sent by DTC (Darkness Technologies Corporation), a company that the young technical producer of the famous webshow never heard and he did not find anything when he searched the web. Freddie wanted to see this notebook that seems so commonplace at first glance, he opened it on the first page and read the text on the back of the cover.

**«The Sexnote-»**

Freddie closes the notebook with a frown, there is nothing written on the cover and just seems to be a good notebook to throw in the trash, he reopens it and continues reading.

**«The sexnote is a booklet that allows you to achieve any of your fantasies with your partner or partners, depending on your sexual orientation. The person whose name is written on this notebook will become madly of love for you, will follow your desires as if she wanted it and if after 7 seconds nothing more is written on it, the person will not remember anything after mating.»**

_Well, here's something completely crazy_ , the young teenager thought, widening his eyes to the text.

He could not help but continue reading, both terrified and fascinated by the content.

 **«Sexnote rules»**  
**«You can not access this information until you have had sex with 5 different people.»**

The young teen frowns in confusion, not understanding why there are restrictions or how the notebook could show these rules after the conditions put together. He notices a last sentence at the end and reads it, curious to know if that could be the key to understanding this notebook.

**«The Sexnote will become your faithful companion, feed it and you will get its treasure the craziest and most imaginable you will ever know.»**

Okay? It's quite strange as a conclusion and what does it mean to feed it? Feed the notebook with salad as if it were alive or ... is it a kind of receptor that captures the sexual energies? It's pretty crazy like situation.

 _Well, maybe not so crazy, I got my weird part_ , Freddie concluded in his mind, knowing that his best blonde friend has a strength of about ten men and that he has himself even a steel carapace, the proof is that he survived this taco truck.

Freddie decides to try an experiment, knowing full well that it will not work (even if he is not really sure of the veracity of Malika's magic powers), and while sitting on his bed, he taps the notebook with the pen in his hand. He wonders who will be his first (and probably the only) experience?

Hearing his mother's annoying and overprotective voice telling him that she had just arrived home, he knows the person he will want to try and- in fact it makes two people when he thinks of the attractive mother of her friend.

It is surely wrong, knowing all that is said about the incest and religious beliefs of his mother, but he is not the type to believe it. Freddie is waiting for those few seconds for the _spell_  to work, even though he still does not believe it's magic. He checks the two names he has written:

 _Marissa Benson_  
_Pamela Puckett_

*******

"Honey, come and see, we need to show you something" his mother calls him through the door of his room, with a honeyed voice that he did not know.

Respecting her desires, and it must be two or three minutes after writing the names, Freddie walks to the living room and discovers with amazement the two women he would never have imagined to see in these 'outfits'. At the foot of countless bags of various shops, he sees his mother in a sublime lingerie (consisting of a black strapless under a small coat in black false fur, a thin and fragile black thong and stockings attached to the strapless), he sees the tempting forms of the breast and the nipples pointed at his mother through the transparent band of the strapless. The blond woman at her side, wears a similar outfit (except for false fur) except that the set is in fishing net and four black ribbons in the middle of the strapless.

He never thought he thought that, but ... WHOA!

Knowing his mother living a downright conservative life, seeing Marissa Benson in this lingerie is really exciting, the fact that she is his own mother and that it is a forbidden desire makes her even more desirable at the bottom of his pants. Even in her late thirties, his mother keeps a body just as warm and firm as a twenty-five-year-old woman. The woman at her side, Pamela Puckett, the mother of one of her best friends, is just as desirable as his mother, as fresh as his maternal.

"Well, your child seems very happy to see us in our outfits, my dear Marissa" Pam approaches the young man pushing him on the couch, she spreads his legs and tates the hump of his pants. "Hm, hard and ready, he's learning very fast."

The blonde kneels to open the pants and take his sex out of hiding, discovering with pleasure that the son of Marissa is very well equipped. Perfect.

"Hey!" she exclaimed when Marissa pulls her by the hair to raise her to her height.

"Not yet, little whore" Freddie's mother kisses her female friend full-on, holding her firmly in place, demonstrating who is the alpha female of this apartment. She withdraws a little so that her son looks at their tongue dancing the lambada in the open air, then stops to add. "Showing our other purchases to my little boy."

Pam respects her word and takes the other clothes in the bags. The two women rush to the room of Freddie's red-haired mother to change, while Freddie takes the opportunity to remove all his clothes to get comfortable with the show. He takes a moment to admire the new caliber between his legs, he was not so well equipped and wonders briefly if the notebook gave it to him.

He does not have time to elude on this issue that the two milfs return paraded in their new outfits. They wear little dresses, a black dress molding the divine forms of his mother (he can see the dark color of Marissa's nipples coming out of the top of her dress so small) and a loose yellow dress for the blonde. They lift the end of their garment to show their respective crotch, their taste to trim/maintain their pubic hair are different as his mother keeps a small red bush in the shape of a triangle, while Pam has completely shaved thoroughly.

They came closer together to take one hand each, and placed it at their wet slot so that he finds they are really excited to scroll for him. He still enjoys a few seconds before they leave to change clothes, the two mature women come back in what seems a little pink dress and black heels for Pam, and a small pink tight shorts/top (the top that only hides the upper half of the chest, the lower breasts being visible) for his mother.

This time, Pam kissed him fondly while his mom stroked the bottom of his body, carefully avoiding his genitals to tease him longer.

This game seems to last for hours and the two women come back again, but dressed differently from lingeries and sexy clothes from now on. Pam just wears a thin nightie in transparent blue side which he could see her pink nipples, open to see everything perfectly mounted and simply attached by a knot between her generous bosom. Marissa is wearing a yellow shirt that appears to have been wet, and the ends are tied in a knot under her mother's chest to raise and hold them up, giving the illusion that they are even bigger.

"When do you think son?" Marissa asked her little boy, no longer so 'little'.

"You're deliciously beautiful, I do not know if I can last longer" Freddie answers honestly, it seemed hard for hours even though only 20 minutes have passed.

"We'll take care of that" the tall blonde says before turning her back on him.

He has an excellent vision on her ass bounced and tempting, he could not help but feel them with all the strength of youth and Pam could not hold a cry of surprise to his audacity. Marissa decides that it is time to stop playing the spectators and takes her breasts out of their enclosure to give them to her boy, which he does not take long to taste this forbidden fruit.

While Marissa leans his head to hold him as a newborn, Pam kneels on the couch above the male sex between her buttocks. She gently takes the stick of flesh to slide the glans inside her pussy eager, she spreads her legs to rest on tiptoe and makes small climbs/descents without ever introduce his sex in her.

The mature blonde continues her movements by lowering more on each run, until she takes two-thirds of his manhood in her womb, she does all this by pressing her hands on her thighs to facilitate her job, she is no longer young despite her desires.

Feeling eager for more, the redhead stops feeding her son to position her crotch in front of the face of Freddie, who took the invitation of his mother to lick her pussy eager for his attention. He also took the opportunity to slip his thumb in the anus greatly offered by Pam, as the position does not hide anything of her two holes at his eyes. The two women take great pleasure in the attentions that the young man gives them, their depravity rising every minute that passes.

"OH SHIT! I'M CUMMING! He's nutting too! I hope he makes me pregnant!" Pam says after a while.

Having had nothing with a man for months, Pam ends up letting go and enjoys under the onslaught of young brown. Marissa takes over and removes Pam from his grip to rest her next to Freddie, before impaling herselfon her boy's cock.

They continue for half an hour, the milfs taking turns to ensure that their male is satisfied. Pam & Marissa rest on the mature redhead's son, all three lying on the bed of the young man with a woman on each arm, one leg resting on his with a white fluid escaping from the slot of their vulva filled.

* * *

 

**Present**

"Hmmm, it was good time" the new Los Angeles resident sighs with melancholy at the memory of the good weather.

He had done a lot of things with this notebook, he had the power to fulfill all his fantasies with any woman on the planet, even desires he never thought. A trio with his two best friends, watching Sam and her twin sister Melanie (he could confirm her existence with the notebook) surrender to the pleasure of sapphism, make love with his celebrity crush Shelby Marx in the showers, make an erotic roleplay with the gamer Sasha Striker in a cosplay of Lara Croft (really epic).

And the more he slept with women, the more the notebook gave him its secrets. With the new rulers, Freddie could now write on a piece of paper from the notebook without having the notebook on hand, he could organize an extremely detailed scenario over several years (the 16th anniversary of Carly until the end of iCarly with Carly leaving the united states with her father), or he can even make fall in love two people other than him.

But in the long run, it became more and more boring to have one's desires come true as easily. No challenge, no pleasure, he learned it the hard way.

He became more bitter, more dissatisfied, more ... cruel. He wondered if it was a side effect for the use of the notebook, or rather the realization that achieving his dreams so easily made the satisfaction bitter. Freddie does not know the answer to this question.

When the revelation of Sam's romantic feelings about him burst, he took nearly three days to find out what to do with her, put a plan to broken her. Although he has considered her like one of his best friends, he is quite resentful of all the _teasing_  of his troublemaker. He wanted to make her pay one way or another.

But it's a story for another time, the bell rings and Freddie walks to the window to see the shape of three people, three girls at his door.

A familiar blonde, an excited redhead and a grumpy brunette. He knows them all as his ex Sam Puckett, Cat Valentine and Jade West.

Freddie thought to spend the day lovers to unpack the boxes, he may have a little fun instead.

He opens the sexnote and starts writing with a mischievous smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not decided when I will continue the suite, if you are motivated enough, I can quickly be inspired.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
